This invention relates to foundation systems, and more particularly, a foundation system for manufactured homes.
Manufactured homes historically have been susceptible to high winds. A great variety of systems have been devised and utilized for anchoring manufactured homes in an effort to prevent a manufactured home from being turned over by a high wind. Typical systems include mechanical tie-downs which are, at least generally speaking, inadequate and difficult to properly install. Furthermore, when a manufactured home is simply mounted on concrete blocks, which is typical, and anchored by mechanical tie-downs, the home does not meet the specifications for what are considered the most desirable home loans.
The present invention contemplates a plurality of footings imbedded in the ground in parallel, spaced apart relation arranged to extend transversely with respect to the length of the manufactured home to be supported. A plurality of support blocks are slidingly mounted on the footings in such a manner that the support blocks can be pushed underneath the manufactured home into an accurate position underneath the usual structural beams extending lengthwise underneath the manufactured home. Suitable fasteners are then secured to the support blocks and the structural beams and the support blocks are adequately secured to the footings, such that the manufactured home will be securely supported against high winds. Further, the invention contemplates the use of skirting around the lower edge of the manufactured home to provide a crawl space underneath the manufactured home and provide an appearance similar to a more conventionally constructed home.